


Inuyasha's Little Hole

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Castration, M/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has a sweet little hole that Naraku loves so much, though Inuyasha doesn't really like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inuyasha's Little Hole

There are a lot of things the demon called Naraku, loves. Like the two dead bodies of priestesses, or the arm of a monk, and how could he forget, the armor of a demon slayer's outfit. All of those things he loved but what he loved most was Inuyasha's little hole. 

It was perfect in every way because Naraku himself had been the one to make it. Before, it was disgusting and ugly, home to Inuyasha's penis, but now it is beautiful.

It wasn't easy for Naraku to make, considering the fact that Inuyasha struggled the whole time, but Naraku was not a quitter. So he grabbed Inuyasha's cock firmly by the base before slicing a rather blunt and sharpened knife, horizontally, effectively removing the atrocious cock from his body. 

Poor Inuyasha had spasms and jerked wildly like a chicken with his head cut off but Naraku had stayed by his side the whole time. Holding his hand, that tried to dig into his flesh, and even wiping the sweat off of his forehead. When Inuyasha finally stopped moving and fell unconscious, Naraku placed his head between his legs and gently kissed the spot where the hole was now at.

It was still oozing blood and Naraku had gotten some in his mouth, but he savored the taste, like a child savoring the taste of candy for the first time. He left his pet for the night, reassuring himself that he will be alright, and went into his own personal chambers. 

Inside, the lovely Sango was waiting for him. She smiled at his entrance, showing off missing teeth that had been ripped from her skull or hammered in, before moving to pour him a glass of sake. Naraku barely tasted the sake for he was to excited over his newest addition to his pets. He burned with the desire to go back into Inuyasha's room and take the half breed hard and merciless in his newly created hole but he realized that he must restrain himself or else he might hurt Inuyasha. 

He calmed his searing loins down by throwing Sango onto the bed, face first, and fucking her hard enough until she cried and had vaginal bleeding caused by internal tearing. The orgasm was nice but not satisfying, he needed more and wanted more, but he had to wait. 

He eventually fell asleep to the sweet soft sound of Sango's painful cries. They soothed his soul and put him in a sense of peace. 

It was finally morning and he decided that he ought to go check on Inuyasha. He made his way down his hall, excitedly whistling. There was a joyous step to his walk and he felt happy. As he opened the door that held his dearest pet Inuyasha, he was very pleased with what he saw. 

His pet was still sound asleep and his hole had stopped bleeding. That was good but Naraku moved closer to inspect it. It was crusted with dried blood and was red all around. He imagined Inuyasha had to sleep on his back or else he might be in a world of pain, not that he wasn't already. 

The next few days went by in a breeze. Inuyasha was still kind of weak and not to mention, pissed off from his lost, but Naraku helped him to understand that it wasn't a loss, rather a gain. Naraku began to take notice that whenever Inuyasha was scared or in to much pain, piss would dribble out from his hole. Being the curious person Naraku was, he investigated and used instruments of pain to see if piss could come from that hole again, and it did. 

He was so excited and he even took the time to treat his hole to make sure it won't become infected or damaged. During that time, Inuyasha had sobbed like a child but Naraku soothed him with kind words of joy and love. Sometimes he had Sango help him, sometimes he made Sango watch. Watch as Naraku was with Inuyasha. 

The first time he tried to stick himself into that little hole, it would not work. The half demon's body rejected him so much that it even started to hurt Naraku as he tried to gain entry. He realized that no matter how hard he pushed, he would not get in so he put Inuyasha to sleep and began investigating the reasons as to why he can't fit.

He soon realized that Inuyasha's hole was to small for Naraku's cock. Sighing in frustration, he pulled out some of his tools which included several knives and got to work. In order to widen the hole, he has to cut around it and make it bigger. He got to work and dug the knife on the left side of the hole, going only half an inch deep before cutting around it in a circle. It began to bleed on Naraku's skin and knife and he had to stop himself from licking up the blood. 

When he was finally finished, he had Sango clean up the knife with her tongue but they shared the blood that remained on his fingers. He had her rub some herbs onto his new and improved hole and bandage him up. 

Inuyasha woke up and Naraku was kneeling beside him, gently petting his cute dog ears and rubbing his head affectionately. “Good morning my pet.” He said in a sweet light voice. It was the voice he used with Sango before they cuddled together after he gave her her daily beatings. He was still feverish, his eyes rolling back into his head but Naraku didn't leave his side, once. All he did was place a cool damp wet cloth over his forehead, bringing the fever down. 

When his pet was finally healed, it was time for Naraku to try out his new hole. He pushed Inuyasha to the ground, holding his legs and arms with his tentacles. He was rock hard and he couldn't wait to plunge into his hole. He removed the clothing separating his genitals from Inuyasha's and dove deep into his body. 

The first thing Naraku noticed was the feeling. It was unlike anything Naraku ever felt before. It was different from Sango's cunt. Her cunt had muscles in it and they squeezed his cock as he squeezed the air from her lungs, but Inuyasha's hole had no such muscles. It was rather loose inside but that was alright, he still enjoyed the feeling, the wetness the blood provided for him. He pumped in and out of Inuyasha, slower then usual, but that was only because he wanted to savor the first time him and Inuyasha connected as one. Soon though, his slow pace turned into a fast heated pace that even Naraku couldn't control or stop if he wanted to. 

Inuyasha was panting underneath him, probably getting use to the odd sensations he was feeling. He hoped Inuyasha was enjoying himself as much as Naraku was. His heart rate increased dramatically as his peak neared and he began grunting obscenely loud in the quiet castle. He unleashed his pool of life into Inuyasha's hole and loved the feel of it as it coated Inuyasha's insides. For barely a moment, he hoped Inuyasha would get pregnant before he realized the stupidity of it. 

Besides, he already had a child on the way by his pet, Sango.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is probably the most graphic thing I have ever written but it was fun to write. The idea just sorta came to me one day. Hope you enjoyed, for those who stuck around and made it this far, I mean. I might add a Sango/Naraku chapter later but for now, this is complete.


End file.
